


Training

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [36]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala likes to train</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Elweard hummed softly as he lined up the heavy clay pots and throwing discs. He looked up when he was finished, nodding his head when his Master stepped into the training room dressed in a simple black training tunic and breeches. "Everything is ready," he said.

"Almost," Ben agreed with a nod. He held out a metal collar to the scarred man, lifting his hair up away from his neck to make it easier to lock around his neck. He shuddered as the collar was locked in place, severing his connection to the Force.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he whispered. He offered Elweard a smile, tying a black cloth around his eyes before picking up his practice blade. "Test me."

Elweard went back to the table of pots. He waited, watching as his Master shifted and got into a defensive stance. He picked up one of the discs and paused before flinging it at the Senator's head.

***

"You're getting better," Elweard chuckled, pressing the ice pack against the bump on his Master's temple. "You blocked most of them at least."

Ben winced but nodded, laughing at himself. "I cannot always rely on the Force. I have to make sure I can do things without it too."

"But blindfolded?"

"...perhaps without the blindfold next time," he confessed.

He laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Pace yourself, Master. I'm sure you'll be able to do it in time."


End file.
